Noticed
by just-jori-nd-stuff
Summary: Jade and Tori are two individuals that don't even know or understand the amount of attention they truly give each other. Things are always specated, noted, and undeniably confusing. Frustration and intensity of something much more. Rated T for now.


**A/N: Hi. Long time. This kind of just came to me. This is still one of my fav ships. I hope you all read review and enjoy. Constructive criticism is very much welcomed. Lets see if I lost my touch. **

"I already knew she wasn't a real actress, you don't have to keep saying it."

Tori was exasperated but that didn't stop me... Per usual.

"A show where she was a block of cheese. Freakin cheese Vega and we crashed it and we had to be… extras." The word came out disgusted but she took it in stride. Just as Vega always did.

"Yeah but we got to be on international TV." A smile blossom on her lips and it doesn't settle with me right.

"And what exactly are you smiling about? Being cheese and getting chased by rat children isny't exactly a thing to be happy about."

"Ohh nothing… just that you didn't curse this time; you actually used "freakin." See you are listening to me."

I roll my eyes and sink further into the couch. "Yeah yeah yeah." My eyes stay locked on her as she uses the towel to dry her hair.

There's a moment of silence as I just watch her. Watching Vega has always been an interest of mine. She's different..she's boring..yet she capitvates my attention. I've tried many times to figure out what makes her so fascinating to me. What causes me to focus my attention on getting a reaction from her. Positive or negative reaction, I don't really care.. though the negative ones are entertaining at times.

"Jade, you can be nicer you know."

"I could be a lot of things ."

I watch her roll her eyes before sitting down on the arm of the couch. Vega continues to dry her hair as she gives me a pointed look.

"I don't want you to change. I like you the way you are. Just being a teeny tiny bit nicer wouldn't hurt, now would it? I mean only to me; other people… welll..."

"Oh you want me to be nicer but only to just you?"

She does a little one arm shrug before placing her elbows on her knees.

"I mean you did choose me to spend Friday with. You did choose me to skip that race car thingy with Beck." Right at the sound of his name, my phone vibrates with a text from him. I scan th text and am a bit surpirsied. Staying longer with Sinjin? He's actually having a good time with that creep? Well I guess that's a good thing because I'm not ready to leave yet. "Oh was that him?" She leans further in over her elbows, trying to peek at my phone.

I raise my eyebrows and set my phone face down on the coffee table. "It was. He's staying longer with Sinjin." I couldn't help but to look her over. Her slightly hunched over stature leaning closer to me. She never notices how close she gets to me. And it doesn't seem like she minds either.

I shift in my seat and bring legs up on the couch. I turn so I'm facing her head on. That doesn't deter her, she doesn't move even though we're considerbly closer. Interesting.

I look to her elbows, a small part of me wanting to knock her elbows off her knees. She'd fall. I know it's kinda mean… kinda. I don't know why I want do it but I do know there's a part or me that really wants to. Probably for the reaction.

"Jade no."

My eyes shoot up to hers. What the hell? How did she…"How did you-"

"You have this look in your eyes. It's like you're plotting something devious."

Maybe she's just as observant of me just as I am of her.

"What kind of look?"

"This determined, bad, Jade look. I don't know how else to explain it. But when I see it it's usually when you're up to no good." I feel a push on my shoulder..Oh she's being playful. "Don't be bad."

"But if I want to be?"

It's a rougher push this time and I can't help but to like it. I smirk a little and lean forward, I want her to do it again.

"I told you I wanted you to be nicer."

"I told you I wanted you to be nicer." I mock in her sourthern bell accent. I feel her hand on my shoulder again but this time gripping it... Hard. Oh Vega. You left yourself open. My gaze glances down at her knees again, this time only one elbow perched on top of it.

It's without thought mostly as I swipe at her elbow, hard and fast.

She loses her balance and it all happens so quickly. Her body immediately falls to the right, eyes wide. I automatically grab her and pull her to me. I didn't want her to fall- I just-… I used too much force when pulling her to me that much is for sure, because she ends up slammed against my front.

"Oof- ah.." I keep my grip tight and let out a soft breath. She didn't fall… good.

A loud slap rings within the house and my grip tightens. "Hey! Ow! What the hell!?"

"Exactly what the hell! You're having me fall one second and then grabbing me the next! What the hell Jade!"

"What do you mean! I just saved you from falling!"

"You're the one who caused the falling!" She slaps me on the shoulder again. "You're so infuriating, I don't understand why you do the things that you do sometimes."

If she only knew the half of it I don't even know why the fuck I do the things that I do when it comes to her.

I feel another hard hit at my shoulder again and it finally knocks me out of my thoughts. "Hey, hey! You need to cool it Vega." I grab both of her wrists and push them down between us.

"Oh what? So you get to knock my elbows and almost have me fall but I don't get to get even?"

She squirms between us, trying to get free but that is so not happening. I let her play with it though. God do I enjoy playing with her. I take her shoves and her pushes. I even let up my grip to make her think she's about to get the upper hand.

"You. Are. So.-"

"Infuriating. I know-"

"Confusing!" Her eyes peirce mine. It holds my gaze, so much so that I didn't even realize I looseneed my grip because the next thing I feel are hard pokes against my chest.

"And yes infuriating! Unbelievable! Unapologetic! Rude!" Every word is another hard jab. "Bossy! Teasing! Jerk-ish!" The last jab turns more into a push because it's enough to have me fall back on to my elbows. I don't even know what to say but it looks like I don't have time to because she continues on. "I don't know why you purposefully gave me the wrong directions for the pizza when you're the one that suggested the idea! I don't get why you picked me to hang out with when it could've been anybody! It could've been Andre, he had to say yes to everything too and it would've gotten him out with helping that weird tomato juice girl! It could've been Cat, you easily could've had her do everything you wanted with this dumb "yes" thing! Heck! Even Robbie! But no you chose me. And you're still choosing me because you could've left already Jade, Beck is done with his car race show whatever and you don't have to join him anymore yet you're here still!"

Her breaths are coming out in short puffs. And I bet she thinks she's all high and mighty with the way she's leering over me right now. I rarely see her like this. With this much intensity. It's fucking hypnotic.

I narrow my eyes just as the front door slams open.

"I can't believe you guys did that! I'm a professional ok?! A pro-fressh-in-ol! I don't want to see you guys ever again on my set!"

Great another yelling Vega. I close my eyes as I hear her throw her bag against the wall, resulting in another slam. Next is the stomping up the stairs. I don't think she even gave us a second glance because she didn't comment on our position. There's of course another fucking slam from her bedroom door before it finally gets quiet.

I take a deep, slow breath before opening my eyes. I see Vega still has her steely gaze directed down at me. I lean up slowly bringing us to eye level. Of course she doesn't lean back even though we're unnaturally close now.

"I could say the same damn thing about you! You could've easily redirected me to someone else because of this stupid yes thing. You could've told me to go home ages ago if you wanted and you know I would have to oblige. You didnt have to join in with me when making fun of you're sister. You didn't have actually agree to any of this Vega and you secretly know it." I whisper yell everything, because I sure as hell don't want Trina to hear all this shit.

She matches my whisper-yelling as she responds. "You think I don't know that!? I know that Jade!"

"Then why agree to any this!? Why-"

"Because I wanted to spend time with you!"

There's an immediate tenseness in my throat, shoulders, and then its traveling down to my chest. My eyes widen slightly at the response as she continues. "I hardly get to spend time with you. Then yeah this opportunity came up, and I took it. Even if it was a silly way of getting it, it was still something."

She takes a breath but her gaze never loses it's intensity. "I wanted to spend time with you Jade."

Hearing her say it again solidified it. It put a weight on me and I had no fucking clue on how to handle it or where to put it. I unconsciously lick my lips as I stare at her for God knows how long.

"I want to- I mean I want that-…I want to spend time with you too kinda.. maybe- like just us…as in without the group…sometimes…"

What the hell is happening to me, I can't even talk properly. Why does this feel like our time on that 'date' at Nozu all over again. She admittied something touching and then I fucking struggle to say it back. And I didn't even mean to say it, it kind of came out without my will or thought for that matter...which means it's true. Fucking Vega I swear. Interesting, complicated... weird lack-for-better-word. She something I just..have a lot of questions and thoughts about.

Somewhere in my musing I must've looked down because the touch of her hand on my wrist brings my eyes back to her. She's still looking so intense but there's a sense of giddiness behind those brown eyes now. Great...

"Then let's do that. Let's spend time together, alone, more often...without the group sometimes." She mirrors back the phrase I said about the group. And just as that last particular phrase left her, her lips turn up at the end. Just barely so, she's trying to hide it, not seem so excited. But I noticed. My gaze flicks to hers and the intensity has grown to a new kind of determination. I noticed that too. I notice her eagerness about the situation. I notice her hand gripping the side of the couch as her other remains my wrist. I notice during this whole damn thing she never scooted back nor backed down, she just remained right there with me, always challenging me. And I really fucking noticed how hearing her say my words brought in a new wave of something unexplainable. There was an unknown excitement? Was I eager with her or was it a bubbling feeling of anxiousness? Whatever the hell it is, it has my attention. Vega has my attention whether I pike it or not and she has had it for some time now. The urge to notice, focus and fixate on her is annoyingly enjoyable.

"So what do you say?" She broke me out of thoughts, I guess I was quiet for too long. At least this time her voice is much softer than before. "Do you want to spend more time with me, you know, hang out just us?"

I focus back on her gaze for a second before looking over her shoulder. I spot the clock and see the time reads 12:02am. I don't have to say yes anymore.

"Yes."

**A/N: This honestly leaves itself open to have more chaps. I hope you all liked it. I really missed the back and fourth, the teasing and frustration. I view Jade and Tori as dumb bi's that honestly don't know why they do the things they do but they love the attention and responses they get from each other. That's literally the show. If you have any questions leave a response or feel free to pm me, I feel like there might be some for my other stories. **


End file.
